John Marks (1826-1885)
|long_name=John Marks |birth_year=1826 |birth_month=11 |birth_day=24 |birth_locality=Coagh |birth_nation-subdiv1=County Tyrone |birth_nation=Ireland |death_year=1885 |death_month=3 |death_day=3 |death_address=Glenrock |death_locality=Darling Point, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1860 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_address=St James |wedding1_locality=Sydney, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1885 |remains_month=3 |remains_day=5 |remains_locality=Waverley Cemetery, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= |death_causes= }} Biography He arrived in New South Wales on on the North Briton with his parents. Obituary ON Tuesday night the Hon. John Marks, M.L.C., died at his residence, Glen Rock, Darling Point, after a long and painful illness. Mr. Marks was a very old colonist, and one of those energetic individuals who achieve success by means of sheer industry and perseverance. Very soon after his arrival in the colony he associated himself with agricultural and pastoral pursuits, in which he continued to be more or less closely connected during the greater part of his life. Like many other young men of energy and intelligence Mr. Marks was induced to go into political life soon after the establishment of responsible government. He wes elected as the representative of East Camden on the 31st March, 1856, and filled that position until the dissolution took plaoe in December, 1857. When the new Parliament was elected early in January, 1858, he was again elected to represent East Camden, but after the dissolution whioh took place on the 11th April, 1859, he never again entered the Legislative Assembly. But on the 14th January, 1878, he accepted a seat in the Legislative Council, and occupied it until the time of his death. Mr. Marks was always a constant attendant on his Parliamentary duties, and though not a frequent speaker, he always took a liberal view of questions that came up for consideration, and was noted for the moderation of his speeches and the gentlemanly style in which they were couched. He was a great lover of sport, and was particularly fond of shooting, cricket, and aquatics. He was an excellent shot with the rifle, and was a difficult opponent to deal with at pigeon-shooting. He was a very good cricketer, and in this direction on several occasions did good service for the Parliament in matches against the Press, &c. He took much interest in all kinds of manly sports, and was President of the Eastern Suburbs Athletic Club. For some time past Mr. Marks has been in declining health, and his end has been for some days expected. THE sitting of the General Assembly of the Presbyterian Church of New South Wales was resumed at St. Stephen's Church, Phillip-street, yesterday morning, and a seoond sitting was held in the evening. The whole of the busines on the paper was disposed of, and it was resolved that the assembly should not meet until half-past 11 o'clock this morning, to allow members to pay the last act of respect to the memory of the late Hon. John Marks, M.L.C. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Members of the New South Wales Legislative Assembly Category:Members of the New South Wales Legislative Council